legendarywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Knight
|Attack = |Defence = |Speed = |Special = }} The Knight is the basic melee unit and the first unit that you will receive in the campaign. It will cost 10 gems to summon one. Behavior The knight is very aggressive if encountered. He will strike rapidly over and over with his sword until death. The main function of the knight is to encounter the boss with his cheap special, making the knight a very useful unit to take a boss down. The second function later in the game is to act as a support unit for quick defense and protection for your elfys and wizards. The knight is great in 1 vs 1 combat but has no chance against groups. Stats Knights are defensive units and so are able to upgrade their defense. Knights have the same amount of defense as that of a wizard. They have normal movement speed, attack with the same power as that of a healer, and a cheap special with low hp. What more can you ask from a knight? Special On tiers 1-3 knights share an identical special named the somersault. This special is only effective in very close combat and rarely hits more than two monsters. But it's a special that you can easily spam on monsters like bosses because of his fast recovery rate (1.2 sec), which makes it relatively useful. The somersault has a recovery of 1.2 seconds however on 2nd generation devices there can be an delay of 0.1-0.8 seconds. When you spam this special you will see that you can easily get a recovery of 1.3 seconds even on 2nd generation devices. Unlike the first three stages, in Tier 4, the knight changes its special attack to the solar strike. Instead of doing a somersault and causing massive damage, a ray of light shoots from the sky into the knight's sword, and he goes berserk, charging at the nearest enemy in front and striking rapidly. Unfortunately, once the ray is gone, the knight is vulnerable to attack. It temporarily increases his movement and attack speed. It will last for about 5 seconds. This special change makes him more of a defensive unit than before. His special makes him immune to attacks for a longer period of time, but it takes time to cast. Unlike his previous special, it's now impossible to hit more than one enemy at a time. Still this special is more effective because the recovery starts just after he get the speed boost what make you able to block an strong enemy for an very long time. The knight's function changes on this tier. Now he's more useful to block single units and is more effective against ranged units. In tier 5, the knight's special changes slightly. Now the special will heal 25 health points many times in the course of the special along with everything else of the previous special. Trivia *Knightys share the attack animation with skully and skully elite. *Because of the fast recovery rate of the somersault special a knight tier 1-3 is able to solo a boss unit if you have enough essence to keep spamming the special. *Knights are in theory, best price worth for the total stats and the average stats that they have. *The main knight characters are general Lucas and the high general. *Lucas has two side scrollings in the campaign: on 1-8 and 5-1. *Lucas wears iron tier 2 armor with a tiny difference, a red sun star and an orange shield. *The high general has phoenix armor. The high general is Lucas's father. You will first hear of him in the intro movie but you will find him slaying some skullys on level 1-8. On level 1-9 he will help you to victory. He will come back on level 5-2 but you can't control him on that level. *A skully is pretty much the exact counterpart of a tier 1 knighty Gallery Knight5specialPortrait-hd.png|Knight Tier 5 Knighty1PortraitHD.png|Knight Tier 1 Knighty2PortraitHD.png|Knight Tier 2 Knighty3PortraitHD.png|Knight Tier 3 Knighty4Portrait.png|Knight Tier 4 Category:Units